Free Me
"You can set me free" –Vanessa Paradis "Free Me" is a song by Australian singer and songwriter Sia. The song originally went unreleased but was re-recorded and re-released on June 9, 2017. It was released as a charity single for the "#endHIV" campaign. Background In late 2016, an old demo of "Free Me" was leaked onto YouTube. Due to the quality of the vocals and the structure of the instrumental, it is assumed that the demo was recorded in 2007 for Sia's fourth studio album, Some People Have REAL Problems. A few days before the song's re-release, Sia announced that its music video would feature Zoe Saldana and be narrated by Julianne Moore. Listening to the song, it is apparent that Sia re-recorded her vocals and re-made the instrumental to be more modern and emotionally affecting. Charts Music Video The video begins with Zoe Saldana's character being introduced as an expecting mother with HIV. The doctor tells her that if the disease isn not treated, then it will be passed onto her baby. The scene has a slow pace to it, and eventually leads to Saldana isolated in darkness. As the video progresses, dancers emerge in front of her. It is made clear that this shows what is going on inside her head. After a while, a woman with the famous Sia wig tries to guide her through healing and acceptance and, as she disappears, Saldana becomes happier and more understanding of the situation. This then cuts to the baby being born, and the whole situation lights up as she gazes into her child's eyes. Lyrics I don't want to hold your gaze I'm scared what I might see there Found myself locked in this place And I'm a burning fire Peace may come I hope it won't take long Just a fail I cannot see Bring me home I'm in here all alone Just me and my melody So free me Oh free me From this pain I've been running from I'm tired and I'm free-falling Free me Oh free me From this shame I've been running from I'm lost and I am calling you I'm lost and I am calling I'm lost and I am calling I, I'm hurting way back down I'm slipping even further Take my hand and turn me around I'm listening to myself Peace may come I hope it won't take long Just a fail I cannot see Bring me home I'm in here all alone Just me and my melody So free me Oh free me From this pain I've been running from I'm tired and I'm free-falling Free me Oh, free me From this shame I've been running from I'm lost and I am calling I'm calling you And though I can't undo All the things I put you through I can't take your hand Admit that I don't have a plan Only you Free me Free me From this pain I've been running from I'm tired and I'm free-falling Free me Free me From this shame I've been running from I'm lost and I am calling you Free me Free me I'm lost and I am calling Free me Free me From this shame I've been running from I'm lost and I am calling you Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2010s Category:2017